Washington D.C. Ransom (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Rob the Washington D.C. Treasury **Get to the Mafia D.C. Compound *Characters: The Broadway Mafia, David Capone, Vincent Mancini, Secret Service, and S.W.A.T. Teams. *Vehicles Used: Armored Bank Trucks *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Washington D.C. Ransom *Date/Time: January 12, 2948, 5:21:44 pm and counting *Place: Washington D.C., United States *Character: Unnamed Mafia Made Man *Division: The Broadway Mafia Opening Scene Passengers boarding a flight are advised to check in at Gate 7. 15 minutes left for checking in. There is an announcement asking all the passengers to that flight to check in at Gate 22 with their boarding passes. Then there is this mad rush across the lounge where the young and strong make it easily jumping over the furniture, mothers with children become reckless, loose a child or some hand baggage. When they all check in finally there is the next announcement saying the flight is delayed by 30 minutes for 'technical reasons'. David Capone: Good thing were in D.C. Vincent Mancini: Yeah. They come up to the Baggage sceening monitoring. David Capone: [Whispers] Remember to conceal all weapons. Kill them if we get suspicious. Broadway Mafia 3: [Whispers] Sure thing Don. David Capone puts his luggage through the scanner. David Capone, Vincent Mancini and Four other men walk walks through a metal detector in the lobby and they are approached by a security guard after the scanner goes off. Security guard: Could you please remove any metallic items you may be carrying, keys, loose change... David Capone opens his bag to reveal dozens of guns. Security guard: Holy shit! In slow-mo David Capone gets the High-Powered Tommy gun from the back and knocks the guard down. The scene resumes to normal speed as he shoots the other guards as the rest of the team get their High Powered Tommy Guns. David Capone: Lets go! The team then makes their way to the front entrance, blocked off by more security guards. As they run towards the entrance they gun down the security guards. Civilians scream and panic. David Capone: Dont worry! People of D.C., we just want to get to the treasury! An Armored Bank Truck then pulls up, the driver and passengers dressed up as Federal Bank Guards. Broadway Mafia 4 (Federal Bank Guard): Your late! David Capone: No, were right on time. Check your weapons and ammo. As soon as the distraction is completed, and everything is perfect. We will move into the treasury and kill all who are in our way, just all who are in our way though, we dont want to waste any time. Vincent Mancini: What about the cops. David Capone: Doesnt matter. If we die, thats the end of the Broadway mafia! The Armored Back Truck then makes it way to the treasury loading entrance, where the money is loaded. A Federal Bank Guard comes up and talks to the driver. Federal Bank Guard 1: What are you here for? Broadway Mafia 5 (Federal Bank Guard): Transporting. Federal Bank Guard 1: Proceed. The passenger then gets out and walks to the back of the truck. He unlocks it and pauses, looking nervous. '''Federal Bank Guard 1': [Suspicious] Something wrong? He then opens the doors and the Broadway Mafia team then shoot the Federal Bank Guard down. David Capone: Back in the truck! Broadway Mafia 4 (''Federal Bank Guard) then gets back in the passenger side of the truck.'' The team hops out of the back and continues toward the employee's only door. They pull out there Tommy Guns and begin to walk in a rushed and worried pace, David Capone leading. Gameplay They come up on the door. David Capone: Open the door. The player tries to open the door but finds it locked. Unnamed Mafia Made Man: Locked. David Capone: Flare it! The sounds of police sirens can be heard in the background, fading, but growing stronger. David Capone: Hurry up! Broadway Mafia 7 gets a gas metal arc welder and begins welding. It takes about 5 minutes to complete the process, police sirens growing stronger and stronger. Vincent Mancini: Wasting time, hurry up! Broadway Mafia 7: Im trying! He finaly gets finished. David Capone kicks the door down. David Capone: Get to the vault. Kill all in your way. The alarm goes off and a loudspeaker is heard. Female Treasury Loudspeaker: All personell, move level 2 section 7. All civilians, please evacuate the facility. Broadway Mafia 8: There leaving the facility, sir. They then sprint to the vault. Police and S.W.A.T. make it to the treasury. David Capone: No time! We cant waste time! Secret Service agents try to kill you and your team, your team and you suffers medium damage but manages to get to the vault by gunning them down. David Capone: Get that vault open! Unnamed Mafia Made Man: Right. The player then must use a TNT Bomb to blow the vault. The team holds off more secret service agents for 15 seconds until the bomb blows the vault. The vault finally explodes and the teams grabs the money and puts it into a bag. David Capone takes out a device to suck up the $500,000,000 left in the vault. David Capone peeks out from the corner of the vault and see's S.W.A.T. teams moving in on their position. David Capone: We got bigger problems now. Lets go! Vincent cover us! The teams make there way around the corner. Vincent then flee's around the corner. The player then gets stuck in a tight situation in the vault. S.W.A.T. member 1: Throw your incendaries! Take them out! The S.W.A.T. throw incendaries, but just before they go off David Capone grabs the player from behind and thrusts him to cover, holding the Unnamed Mafia Made Man and lifting his tommy gun up, David Capone gives him instructions. David Capone: Take this TNT bomb! And blow up a section in the wall! David Capone hands him the TNT Bomb. David Capone: Were escaping the easy way! I'll cover you, along with Vincent! They then cover the player, while they are covering you must throw the TNT on the wall. It will give you an entrance ot the upstairs and lead you into the accounting offices. S.W.A.T. member 1: They're going into the accounting offices! S.W.A.T. member 2: Cut them off! The team goes upstairs and moves into the accounting offices. They encounter heavy resistance and more incendiary gas. David Capone: [coughs] We got to get out of here! Two Broadway Mafia men get burned and die. Only Vincent, David Capone, and the player remain. Broadway Mafia 4 (Transmission): Whats going on! Where the hell are you! The team then pushes forward and takes the swat teams gas masks. David Capone: Were doing good! We got the money! Meet us in the front for a quick getaway! Broadway Mafia 4 (Transmission): Okay. They leave the accounting offices and move to the hallway. S.W.A.T teams move in with riot shields. Note: If you stay for too long in the hallway, more S.W.A.T. will come in and knock you down with the riot shields. David Capone will also be ahead of you, or gone. David Capone: Try to slip past them! They slip past them and arrive in the treasury teller office. More S.W.A.T. Teams move in and open fire on the team. You can use the Wicket for cover, as you team will do the same. Once this is cleared your team will make their way to the front entrance. The Armored Bank Truck will then smash into S.W.A.T. Trucks and police cars, killing some S.W.A.T. members. David Capone: Finally. They then run past the gun fire and tear gas and make their way to the Armored Bank Truck. The driver gets shot, so the player the takes over. David Capone: Step on it! The player then must drive the Armored Bank Truck to the Mafia D.C. Compound, which is a 5-10 minute gameplay drive. Ending Scene They make it the the Mafia D.C. Compound and are surrounded by S.W.A.T. Teams. S.W.A.T. member 3 (On a speaker): David Capone! You cannot escape! Give us the money back or you will be fired upon! David Capone then comes outside holding an RPG and wearing a bullet proof vest. S.W.A.T. member 1: Look out! He's got an RPG! David Capone then fires the RPG destroying a S.W.A.T. Truck, the twenty more mafia personell then come out with their high powered Tommy's and start loading on the S.W.A.T. Trucks and personell. The base is finally clean and enemy free with trucks burning. David Capone: Stash the cash, gentlemen. They stash the $500,000,000 in the vault and put some TNT in the vault for a last resort. David Capone: Good. Lets take a break, we'll invite and kill Xel later. The scene ends. Category:Levels